A Raging Hunger
by vampyremiyu
Summary: What's more dangerous: a raging storm, or a hungry Sasuke? Naruto's about to find out. Alerntative Universe, SasuNaru PWP yaoi and possible ooc-ness. One shot.


A RAGING HUNGER  
A Naruto Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Inspired by a friend's muse and my own love of storms and sundaes. What's more dangerous then an impending storm? A hungry Sasuke, as Naruto's about to find out. SasuNaru Yaoi PWP lemon. A Standard Disclaimer follows the story.

--

"Where did I put that--? Ah ha!"

Naruto Uzumaki knew he should've just crawled into bed when the storm clouds began rolling in. But he had company coming over: his friend and study partner, Sasuke Uchiha. Since Sasuke had tutored him in math over the past few weeks, he thought he'd invite him over for a sweet treat dessert.

They'd known each other since they were small. It was the Uchiha family that took care of him when his parents passed away in a car accident ten years ago. Even after he turned sixteen and was able to live on his own, they were constantly watching out for him.

Especially Sasuke.

Now seventeen, Naruto had gotten used to living on his own. He'd turned a small three room shack into a happy home. Any remaining saving his parents left behind would be available when he turned eighteen. But he cared little about the wealth. As long as he had Sasuke, nothing else mattered.

Their relationship began as a rivalry. Constantly competing against each other. One constantly trying to one-up the other. After nearly a decade, they still competed, but one night turned their relationship into something new.

"Sasuke, wha--?"

"It's called a kiss, stupid."

"I know what it is. Why did you--?"

"Because...I like you."

"You...like me?"

"Idiot..."

But it was that kiss, that confession, which changed the nature of their relationship. They were no longer simply rivals. They were more. More than friends. More than study partners. They were lovers.

Naruto pondered their last intimate gathering as he began sitting items on the table. It had been passionate. It had been breathtaking. It...had been over all too soon. With all the studying they had been doing over the past few weeks, he missed that part of Sasuke. Wondered when he'd see it again.

The sky grew darker and thunder rolled in the distance. A clock chimed the half hour and he looked out a nearby window. Sasuke would arrive any second. Would he beat the rain? If his clothes got wet he'd have an excuse to strip him naked and have his way with him.

Well, strip him naked anyway. It was difficult to be in control with Sasuke as a lover. Always a fight. Always a competition.

Without warning the front door swung open. A young man with dark hair hurried inside. And just in time too. The sky opened up and it began to pour. He was still wearing his school uniform. The Student Council meeting must've taken longer than planned. But as President, Sasuke was required to be there.

Tossing his book bag into a nearby chair, he called out, "Hello?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and waved him further inside. "Welcome. How was the--! UMPH"

Without warning, Sasuke grasped Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close enough to kiss him. The blond had to hold onto Sasuke, his senses overwhelmed by his nearness, his touch. And his lips! The kiss was everything he missed about Sasuke the past few weeks. All the love he'd hoped to soon behold.

Once the kiss broke, Naruto found it hard to speak. "What are you--?"

"I'm here for dessert," Sasuke stated, pulling away from Naruto. He cupped the other boy's face in his hands. "And I want it now."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Now?!"

"Now."

"Sasuke?"

But any argument he had was silenced by another kiss.

Sasuke poured his desperate need into that kiss. Lips and tongue locked in a natural dance. Meanwhile, his hands tugged at his friend's clothes. With the bottom hem in his grasp, he pulled Naruto's shirt over his head, breaking the kiss only long enough to do so. Then he devoured his mouth again, his fingers quickly moving to the waist of his pants.

Naruto was unsure of how to react. It had been weeks since they'd been intimate, much to his horror. And as grateful as he was for his friend's eagerness, he didn't want the dessert he'd set up to go to waste.

"Wait..." he muttered into their kiss.

But Sasuke didn't wait. Undoing the clasp of Naruto's belt he quickly moved towards the button and zipper. As the zipper came apart, Sasuke's knuckles grazed over Naruto's member. The boy whined at the contact, his hips jerking forward to feel more. But Sasuke pulled away.

"Wait." Naruto tried to gather his scattered thoughts as his pants fell to the ground. "The dessert...?"

"I'm getting there."

Naruto backed up one step, then another, stepping out of his fallen pants and away from Sasuke. The hungry look in other boy's dark eyes was more desperate than the need he felt in his kiss. He felt his own body answering that need. Wanting to feel more of what the other boy had to offer. It had been a while, he reasoned, and he could never say no to Sasuke.

Well, he could. But the other boy never listened.

Sasuke followed Naruto's steps. He stalked the other boy like a hunter stalking prey. One by one he pulled his arms out of his school jacket and tossed it aside. Next he pulled his own shirt over his head. It joined the jacket somewhere on the floor. Neither knew where, their eyes locked the entire time. They didn't even know they'd traveled into the kitchen until Sasuke smelled the distinct aroma of sweets.

Then Naruto stopped, his knees shook with anxiety as he felt something pushing against his thighs. When he looked back, he saw the kitchen table he'd just finished setting up. The toppings were opened, and the ice cream had already started to melt. He turned back towards Sasuke, but any words were again stolen by a kiss.

Sasuke's inner smile was wicked as he stroked the bare skin of Naruto's chest. The skin was pale, smooth to the touch. His muscles danced underneath the dark haired boy's fingertips. The blond emitted a whine, the kiss breaking so that Sasuke's eyes met his. Without looking away, he pulled away the final piece of Naruto's clothing: his flimsy boxers. They came off with a loud RIP! The scraps were then tossed to the floor.

Naruto was too stunned as Sasuke forced him back into the kitchen table. Too speechless to cry out as he found himself lying on top of the table. The dessert ingredients had been scattered, some pushed aside as others fell to the floor. His back was stung by the cold chill of ice cream, but as Sasuke's lips descended on him, the chill melted into a shiver of anticipation.

Sasuke's lips trailed kisses around the other boy's abdomen, the tip of his tongue dipping into his navel. His hands tried to make quick work of his remaining clothing, pushing his pants down to his knees. His underwear followed. With his own hard on free, he rubbed himself for a moment before focusing his attention on the blond sprawled before him.

"What have we here?" It was the first time Sasuke had taken notice of the dessert debris on the table. So Naruto had been serious about dessert. The side of his mouth quirked into a half smile as an idea occurred to him. "Ice cream and all the toppings."

Naruto swallowed hard as he saw the lightning outside reflected in Sasuke's eyes. An idea suddenly struck him, too, and he wondered if Sasuke was thinking the same thing. Even as the dark haired boy touched a can of whipped cream beside his head. The blond blushed profusely, his skin tinting from his head to his legs.

'He couldn't be,' he thought. 'He'd never--!'

Always ready to prove him wrong, Sasuke did grab the can of whipped cream. But not before collecting the liquid toppings: chocolate, caramel, butterscotch. Setting them aside, Sasuke reached for the final component. As he leaned over the table, he captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. The blond cupped his face with his hands, returning the kiss with a fervor mirroring the rain pouring outside. Then Sasuke's fingertips finally touched Naruto's skin. The dark haired boy swallowed his sigh of contentment.

And his yelp of surprise.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" The other boy asked with a snicker. "I thought you liked ice cream?"

"It's cold..." Naruto complained, his voice barely a whisper as Sasuke continued his focus, tracing lines of vanilla ice cream on the blond's chest with his fingertips. There was no logic to the lines. His chest looked more like a child's finger painting, especially once chocolate ice cream was added to the mess, as well as caramel syrup.

"Not for long," Sasuke told him.

Naruto shivered, but he was far from cold. Sasuke was true to his word. The ice cream and syrup slowly disappeared from his skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. And Sasuke's tongue! Naruto wanted to pull his lips closer and push him away at the same time. His body rode the tiny waves of passions he felt from his partner's attentions. Moaning and writhing, he couldn't find the words to ask for more.

But Sasuke knew.

The dark haired boy kissed and licked his way from one side of Naruto's torso to the other. His movements were still random, however he was took his time, especially with one of Naruto's nipples. First a nip, then a lick, he toyed with the hardened nub, earning a groan from the blond. Back and forth he played with both nipples, even as Naruto's hands tried to keep him in one place. As a form of punishment, Sasuke bit down on one nipple, hard enough to elicit a shout and a moan from Naruto.

The blond went from cold to warm several times, each time a new ice cream flavor or syrup was added. He finally got a taste as Sasuke kissed him again. The taste of strawberries was prevalent, as was the subtle hint of rich chocolate. There was caramel still stuck to his tongue, adding sweetness to the kiss. Naruto moaned again as Sasuke's hands moved on their own, traveling lower until they latched onto a special piece of him that eagerly reached for attention.

Sasuke broke the kiss, trailing tiny kisses along his jaw and neck. Moving lower he teased the blond's nipples, nipping them gently before going lower still. His tongue teased his navel, and from there, he licked a trail to his groin, until he came face to face with Naruto's swollen manhood. He examined the erection for a moment, slowly rubbing him up and down to make him harder. Then he turned his attention to his gathered supplies. After a moment, his eyes lit up with another idea.

"AH!"

Naruto's body nearly jumped off the table as the cold sensations -- and Sasuke's fingers -- wrapped around his erection. Chilled and curious, the blond lifted himself onto his elbows trying to get a look at what Sasuke was doing. He groaned in the back of his throat, seeing the darker haired boy touching him intimately.

"Sasuke, what --? Oh!"

But his breath caught as Sasuke molded his member, slathering it with vanilla and strawberry ice cream as he massaged. The blond bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a whimper as Sasuke drizzled chocolate syrup over his aching member.

"What...are you doing?" It was a silly question, but Naruto's brain was having a hard time comprehending.

Sasuke didn't miss a beat, spraying the head of Naruto's erection with whipped cream. "Making myself a banana split."

Naruto felt his entire body shiver in anticipation. He swallowed hard, not wanting to believe that this was really happening. "Banana huh?"

Sasuke's tongue wrapped around the whipped cream, lightly grazing the tip as he pulled it into his mouth and swallowed. The moan his partner gave made him look up. He smiled at Naruto's passion filled blue eyes. The other boy looked as if he'd pass out, and he hadn't even gotten to the good part.

"Dessert, you idiot," he replied while adding some more whipped cream. "It's why you invited me over, isn't it?"

Naruto blinked down at himself, his swollen manhood covered in ice cream, syrup and whipped cream. The cherry Sasuke added to the top of the cream only added to the picture he presented. Sasuke had been right, he'd been building himself a sundae treat...out of him!

And as soon as Sasuke's mouth devoured his treat, Naruto fell back onto the table, his mind blank and body numb from an overload of sensations.

Sasuke wasn't sure if the sound in his ears was the sudden gush of rain outside or the blood rushing through his system. The moans and writhing of his partner, as well as his own actions, were turning him on. As he bobbed up and down over Naruto's erection, his own hands grasped his swollen member and pumped a few times, hard and fast. It was hardly the relief he desired, but it was enough to allow him to focus more on Naruto.

The combination of flavors in his mouth were as intoxicating as the boy beneath him. Tasteful. Unique. Sasuke only craved more. He sucked hard, nearly biting the skin as he lifted his lips upward. The taste of pre-cum mixed with the sundae, creating even more of a unique taste.

Naruto's body jerked, his cry a desperate plea for release. "Oh gods," he mumbled over and over. He'd never wanted an orgasm as badly as he did now. His own hands covered in melted ice cream from the table top, the blond buried them in Sasuke's hair. He panted as Sasuke's attentions increased, his mouth pulling and sucking him into oblivion.

"Please..."

"Not yet."

Pulling him out of his mouth, Sasuke gently held the blond's member in his hand while his tongue flicked and licked at the remaining ice cream. He ignored Naruto's attempts to push himself into his mouth, ignored the pain of his fingers clenched in his hair. He remained focused on Naruto's breathing, his body's reactions. He knew just when to lick, when to suck and when the blond's breath caught again, his body convulsing, he knew to cover the head of his erection with his mouth again.

"Ungh!"

Lightning crashed outside, shaking the house. But Naruto hardly noticed. He was shaking himself, his orgasm claiming his consciousness. Blue eyes blinked quickly as he tried to regain his composure. Sasuke was adamant, however, already working his flaccid member into a frenzy of sensation. Naruto clawed at his shoulders, dug his fingernails into his scalp.

"Sas-su-ke..."

The other boy smiled to himself, rubbing Naruto's erection while licking his fingers clean of the remaining ice cream. Naruto's moans and pleas only encouraged him to move faster, push him harder. His hands helped as well, pulling him where the blond wanted him the most. Fingers clean, he gently held the other boy's sac, carefully sucking and licking the ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup there.

"Oh...Unh!"

"Scream it," Sasuke ordered with a lopsided grin. Deft fingers pulled on Naruto's shaft, his tongue giving the head one final lick. "Scream my name."

And he did.

Sasuke's smile was positively dangerous as he watched Naruto in the throws of ecstasy. It was the biggest turn on he knew. And he so loved to watch the other boy squirm. But now his body wanted the other boy had already had. His aching manhood was difficult to ignore, and Naruto was weakly sprawled, completely prone and open before him.

Naruto continued to pant, his body loosing all feeling for a moment. It was like his muscles had melted, his limbs unable to move. He sighed, his hearing focusing on the rain outside. Steady. Steady. It helped him to control his breathing as his body slowly began to wake up.

Then he was slammed with sensation as two fingers pushed into his anus and began to probe.

"Ah! S-s-sas-suke!"

Sasuke knew he should've been gentler on his partner, but his eagerness was getting the better of him. Thankfully his fingers were wet enough with his own saliva that the pain should've been minimal. But that was when Naruto's body was prone. Now that he was fully alert, his muscles were responding. Bad for Naruto.

Good for Sasuke.

His body arguing with his head, Naruto tried to relax as Sasuke pushed yet another finger inside of him. He squirmed and groaned. His body eventually relaxed enough to make the probing pleasurable. His hands slid to his hardened member. He grasped it, wanting to enhance his pleasure, but Sasuke swatted the hand away. Twice, three times. The blond pouted, wanting release again. But he hesitated as Sasuke pulled his hips closer to the edge of the table, his bare skin making contact with his.

"I...I c-can't... I -- AH!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Sasuke was too consumed by his need. Fingertips digging into Naruto's hips, he positioned himself for entry. His breath caught as the head of his member pushed against Naruto's opening. And as thunder rolled loudly outside, he forced himself in.

Naruto cried out again, his body convulsing from the rough entry. With his arms spread wide, his hands tried to grasp something solid, but only slid around the table top thanks to the melted ice cream, chocolate syrup and other sundae condiments. He eventually managed some leverage, his fingers grasping the table's edge. Finally acquiring solid ground, he was able to lift his hips, and push against his partner until the other boy went deeper.

Sasuke ground himself against Naruto, pushing as deep as he could go. His control was failing, the urge to take prevailing. Without his command, his hips began pounding, his thrusts moving faster, pushing deeper still. Groaning, he gave himself over to his desire.

Naruto's hearing caught the sound of a shutter whipping in the storm's frenzy. His mind immediately equated it to the sound pounding his partner was giving him. He felt Sasuke's balls slap against his buttocks, his hands roughly stroking his throbbing manhood. One squeeze was all it took for Naruto to lose control of himself. He surrendered to the pleasure, his body vibrating with the power of his release into Sasuke's hands.

The dark haired boy wasn't far behind. His mind went blank, his body working on its own. Driven by sensation, her drove himself mercilessly into Naruto until he too succumbed to release. Grunting, his body shook from his orgasm, his seed still dripping from Naruto's opening as he pulled himself away.

Naruto felt Sasuke's kiss, but found it difficult to respond. His consciousness was slipping away, the steady rain now putting him to sleep. He smiled as Sasuke pulled away, his body now limp with exhaustion.

"Did you enjoy dessert?"

He heard his friend's snicker in his voice. "Yes, I did." Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek and kissed him again, briefly. "Let's clean up."

Naruto was barely conscious as he responded, "Okay."

--

It was the sound of crickets that woke Naruto from his sleep. As he drifted awake, the sound grew louder. A quick peek showed the room to be dark with moonlight creeping in through the trees outside.

Image by image his brain quickly replayed the events of the day. He smiled broadly as images of Sasuke filled his head. Memories of their lovemaking ran through his mind like a slide show, the blond blushing yet again from his lover's boldness and creativity.

"Sasuke..."

Then suddenly he was wide awake. He turned from one side to the other. He found himself in his room, in his bed, dressed in his pajamas.

And he was alone.

"Sasuke?"

When he received no answer, he crawled from the bed and began searching the house. If the boy had fallen asleep, his father would be furious, yet again.

Each room was quiet, dark and untouched. And devoid of Naruto's lover. The blond felt an emptiness in his heart. He didn't remember much after their tryst on the kitchen table.

"Let's clean up."

"Okay."

But Naruto had fallen into a dreamless slumber. Sasuke must have cleaned up because his clothes were neatly piled on top of his wash basket and the kitchen table was empty. Not a drop of ice cream or syrup lingered. Not even a spot of whipped cream. It was somewhat disappointing.

"Teme," he muttered as he walked over to the table.

Naruto slumped into a chair. His smile was dreamy as he remembered again what had occurred there. His fingers gently traced the table top, thinking about the mess they must've left.

Then he saw it. A flash of white. A piece of paper taped to the table top. He lifted it from the table, noticing Sasuke's handwriting. Immediately he opened the paper and read the note inside.

"Next time, dessert's on me."

Naruto laughed aloud.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading.


End file.
